


Is this how it's supposed to be?

by witch_blades



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, and tbh colson would be the one more likely to be scared but, but let's be real they aren't opposed to it, horror movie, it works better this way, they aren't explicitly dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_blades/pseuds/witch_blades
Summary: Dominic is terrified of horror movies, Colson loves them. When Dominic ends up terrified, Colson comforts him the best he can. Maybe Colson knew this would happen, and maybe it was his plan all along.





	Is this how it's supposed to be?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Is this how it's supposed to be? [授翻]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332584) by [RSGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS)

> Okay the last one was long, and sad at times, so here's one that's  
a) shorter  
b) fluffier
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I want to keep posting short little oneshots like this, because it helps clear out all the ideas I have that aren't enough for a full story. Enjoy.

“Bro, you have got to see this movie. Trust me, it is amazing. You won’t sleep for a fucking week!” Colson bounced on his heels, DVD in hand. Dominic shook his head.

“Colson, I don’t know about you, but I enjoy my sleep quite a lot. Why can’t we just watch an action or somefing.” Colson giggled at Dominic’s pronunciation, or lack thereof, of the TH sound.

“Come on, man, trust me. You’ll love it.” It took a bit more convincing, but Dominic agreed, and the two left the store with the movie, and enough candy to make them sick for days.

They settled in to watch. Colson had his legs apart, arms extending over the back of the couch. Dominic had his legs tucked behind him, head resting on his hand. The movie was not showing to be half as scary as Colson had described. He voiced this complaint, receiving no more than a “just wait” prefaced by an aggressive shush.

The movie droned on for another ten minutes. The first jump scare caught Dominic completely off guard. He sat upright, pulling his knees to his chest. Colson laughed at his friend’s panic, patting him on the back. The told-you-so that followed was not appreciated.

The next scene drove Dominic into Colson’s arms. “Man, I told you. I don’t like scary movies! Why is there so much blood? Is there even that much blood in a human body?” Colson wrapped him in a friendly embrace, playfully apologizing, promising to keep him safe. Dominic did not change position for five minutes, and when he did it was to wedge himself deeper into Colson’s arms. He would turn his head away from the screen with every sound, his entire body shaking. Colson realized there was no way to make this a pleasant experience for his friend, and turned the television off.

Dominic sat upright, looking shaken. He didn’t move enough to stay out of the range of Colson’s arms, which still loosely embraced him.

“I’m not gonna catch a wink of sleep tonight, mate.” Colson nodded apologetically.

“You can sleep in my bunk if you want. I’’ll even let you have the wall.” Dominic would’ve typically declined, not wanting to put his friend out in this way, but Colson made him feel protected. That was something he was in desperate need of. They brushed their teeth, and Colson stripped down to boxers. Dominic kept his shirt on. They crawled into the bunk, and were instantly on the verge of sleep. Colson extended his arm over his friend, pulling him to his body, as if it was instinctual.

“Thank you, Kells.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Colson smiled and squeezed Dom tighter. They exchanged sleepy goodnights, and before they knew it, woke to found themselves tangled in each other’s limbs. Dominic unwrapped himself, but allowed their chests to stay pressed together. He wasn't scared anymore, but he still found this very comforting. Colson put his arm back, closing any space between them. Dominic didn't protest.

"Colson, we need to be gettin' up soon." Colson replied by shushing him, burying his own face in the pillow.

"Just a few more minutes."


End file.
